This invention relates to outdoor electric power outlets and more particularly to enclosures for outdoor electric power distribution outlets.
Outdoor electrical power outlets are well known, usually provided at the exterior of buildings for temporary electrical connection of small appliances and tools. Consumers visiting RV parks, boat landings and the like have more extensive electrical power requirements. These locations are provided with freestanding power pedestals or back mounted enclosures, called power pods, which provide one or more electrical power outlets, usually controlled and protected by a circuit breaker, behind a lockable cover hinged to the enclosure. The available outlet service may comprise one or more 110 volt outlets and a 220 volt outlet for larger appliances. A large opening is generally provided in the enclosure adjacent a bottom edge of the cover as a passageway for cords which are plugged into the outlets to exit the enclosure. The cover is generally kept closed and often padlocked to protect the circuit breakers and outlets and prevent unauthorized use of the electrical power provided at the outlets. However, the passageway for the cords provides an entrance to the enclosure for insects, birds and small animals whose presence in the enclosure can provide numerous hazards.